


Night Shift

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: We all have our vices.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> mention of self harm

Rae leant forward onto the counter and stifled a yawn, frowning as she glanced at the clock.

_4:03am…Fucking hell._

Normally, she’d be in a snakebite induced slumber, completely dead to the world. Being conscious at this hour was like a living nightmare.

She was used to working days–thrived on them, really. Day shift was easy. It was busy and like Hell on earth sometimes but no one noticed her disappearances to the backroom throughout her shift. She’d mastered the sneak away, quick sip and a mint and everyone was none the wiser.

We all have our vices.

This was the first night of many for her, at least for the next several weeks. The night shift manager went into labor and Rae was the only one available (and desperate) for the job.

She’d initially thought it’d be simple. Just keep an eye on the place and serve whoever wanders in. How busy could a chippy be after hours?

When she’d arrived at 10pm, rowdy college kids and drunken randos filled the place and she was instantly thrust into chaos. Things had started to calm down around 3 and she’d cleared and restocked the tables, finally free to sit around and wait for 6am to roll around. The only saving grace now was her trusty flask hidden under her skirt.

Rae stretched and glanced over the place before stepping towards the backroom. The bell above the door chimed and her eyes closed as she bit back a groan. She turned and pasted a smile on as a man slipped inside, his head low and hands in pocket. He looked up and met her eyes and she gasped slightly as she took in his face.

He was bloodied up, deep purple bruises over his eye and cheek, framed with a hastily stitched cut over his brow. He remained silent as he approached the counter and sat down across from her.

“Decaf coffee, love,” he said, shrugging his leather jacket off and shaking out his fringe without sparing her a glance.

“Didn’t your mum teach you any manners?” Rae snapped, the man’s head shooting up at her tone. His lip curled into a smirk and he raised a brow.

“Naw, ‘fraid not,” he started, his nose wrinkling, “and unless you’ve got a Ouija board hiding under that little skirt of yours, it’s gonna stay that way.”

Rae fell silent and bit her cheek with a nod.

“Decaf coffee…coming right up.”

He watched her turn away with a mumbled ‘Cheers’ before holding up a spoon and checking his reflection over. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she entered the kitchen and retrieved a mug. Her mouth twisted to the side as she reached for the non-decaf coffee and filled the mug before bringing it back to the floor. She dropped it in front of him with a loud clink, a hand going to her hip as he held a lighter to a rollie.

“Oi, there’s no smoking in here,” she asserted. He took a deep drag, squinting at her through the smoke.

“Since when?” Rae’s eyes widened and she scoffed.

“Since always. This isn’t a bloody pub.”

His eyes narrowed and he took another drag before ashing into a glass dish on the counter, his lips quirking at Rae’s indignant gasp.

“Why’s there an ashtray then?”

“S’not an ashtray, dickhead,” she groused, waving a hand to mint filled dishes throughout. He blew his smoke to the side and stubbed out the smoke in the dish before raising his hands.

“Well, my sincerest apologies…” he began, glancing down at her nametag, his eyes lingering on her chest a beat too long, “Rae.”

“Anything else, sir,” she grated out, her jaw clenching. He smiled and she internally rolled her eyes as she felt her stomach flip. He was fit as but he was doing her head in.

“It’s Finn,” he said before taking a sip of his coffee and grimacing as he added sugar, “Y’sure this is decaf?”

“Of course,” she said hastily as she took a step back, “Yell if you need anything.”

She sighed roughly as she reached the backroom, lifting her skirt and taking the flask from its hold against her thigh. She licked her lips as she lifted it, the sharp scent of vodka eliciting a smile.

“Rae?”

She cursed, Finn’s voice stopping her. She shakily closed it and dropped it to her apron as she walked back out. His brow furrowed as he looked her over, pausing at her waist.

“D’ya always drink on the job?”

Rae met Finn’s eyes in a deadpan stare and shook her head.

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” she retorted, crossing her arms, “You need something?”

“Where’s Sharon? She’s usually on this shift, yeah?” he asked, leaning back in his seat.

“She’s having the baby.”

“Ah, fair enough.”

Rae’s tongue ran over her teeth and she raised her brows at him.

“She’s married, y’know.”

“I had no idea,” he jeered before half-shrugging, “You think that’d stop me?” At Rae’s dirty look, he bit back a smile and continued, “I’m joking.” He lifted the mug to his mouth, Rae’s eyes rolling. She looked at the clock and sighed. At least making small talk would pass the time.

“What brings you in so late anyways?” she asked, waving a hand at his face, “Fight with the wife?”

Finn huffed a laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m not married,” he said, a cheeky grin forming a moment later, “Lucky for you.”

“And why’s that?” she laughed, unable to stop her smile. He leaned closer and bit his lip.

“You don’t feel it, girl?” Rae looked at him blankly and he went on, eyes dancing, “ _There’s a fire between us._ ” Rae frowned, her nose scrunching at him.

“It’s a Babylon Zoo song–”

“I know what song it is, thanks,” she snorted. He smiled as he looked her over.

“I’ve never seen you in here before.”

“Usually work days,” she yawned, her hand covering her mouth. Finn watched as it lowered and she clasped her hands. He nodded to her apron.

“Secret’s safe with me,” he offered, Rae’s brow lowering. He mimed a drink and she cleared her throat slightly.

“I don’t understand–”

“You’re shaking. Go ahead.” He looked pointedly at her clasped hands and she bit her lip roughly before lifting the flask from her apron.

“Cheers, Finley,” she sneered before taking a swig, the bitter drink burning down her throat deliciously. She held the flask out to him and he shook his head as he stood and pulled his jacket on.

“I don’t drink. Thanks for the brew.” He dropped a bill to the counter and shot her a smile, “Laters, Rae.”

She had barely opened her mouth to say goodbye when he turned to leave. He cleared the door just as she looked down and saw the 100 printed on the bill.

***

Rae blew out a sigh as she closed her front door, falling back against it and closing her eyes. What a night.

Not bad overall, which was surprising. She’d expected to be miserably bored the entire time but the bloke who came in towards the end redeemed the night.

_Finn…who the fuck was he?_

Stamford wasn’t exactly a metropolis so she wondered how she’d never crossed paths with him before. She guessed he was around her age but he did have a bit of a young face…underneath all the blood.

She half hoped she’d see him again, to have a second chance to riddle him out. His injuries were concerning but he didn’t seem dangerous…more like he held his own.

_And the money…_

Rae didn’t plan on keeping it. She didn’t feel deserving of it, given her immediate rudeness. Not to mention the coffee switch. She smirked, the thought of Finn laying wide awake at 6am countering his cheek.

“Chloe?”

Silence met her call and she couldn’t help but frown as she dropped her bag to the side and shuffled deeper into the flat.

No doubt Chloe would be over at her knobhead boyfriend Ian’s place. He was an older, insufferable dealer who fucked around all day with his lowlife mates and pushed Chloe around. Rae couldn’t hope to warn her off of him–they’d been on and off since college and she was completely smitten with the fucker.

She wouldn’t mind being alone if it wasn’t so goddamn quiet.

At that, she went to her record player and dropped the needle, I Wanna Be Adored flowing from the speakers. Her hips moved to the familiar beat as she walked to the kitchen. As exhausted as she was, she knew she needed a nice brew before bed, preferably with a shot of bourbon. All she wanted to do was sleep long and hard. Speaking of…

She bit her lip as she put the kettle on, contemplating calling her long-time mate Liam for a morning quickie to take the edge off. It’d been awhile but she knew he’d be up for work soon, if not at that moment. He wasn’t the best (in bed or otherwise) but he’d do in a pinch.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, fixing herself a cup before pouring a sizable amount of bourbon in and stirring it. At the first sip, her eyes closed and she relaxed, a slight smile forming. She stood at the counter, leaning against it as she drank.

The record continued in the other room but the flat still seemed too quiet, too dormant for her sanity. It felt different in here, almost wrong. She wasn’t sleeping or getting ready for a morning shift. It was going on 7am and she felt wired and restless despite her fatigue. She wished Chloe was here, if only for the comfort of her presence in the flat.

Standing there, she could only think of how things hadn’t changed much. Here she was, in her kitchen, trying to ignore her mind practically screaming that she was alone and always would be. No mum, no best mate, no buffer from the intrusive thoughts that seemed to creep up everytime she let her guard down in the slightest.

Over her mug, she eyed the number scribbled on a slip of paper stuck to the fridge. She’d stopped therapy years ago but Kester had insisted she take his number, if she ever changed her mind or needed him.

Rae had held back thus far, dealing with everything in her own self-destructive way. But drinking was ultimately better than cutting, right? Alcohol killed the pain and doubt easier than any knife had–along with the simplicity of aftercare. Sleep it off, drink some water, clean up any mess. No blood, no ache, no problem.

Kester wouldn’t agree with her methods but he’d already proven his own dysfunction when she’d found him passed out on the bathroom floor at sixteen. She’d never forget that…the realization that no matter how put together or distinguished or fucking qualified you were, life was still a bitch that kicked you down and out. Nothing ever changed. Nothing ever got better.

Her gaze shifted from the number to the knife block beside the stovetop and she squeezed her eyes shut, finished off her tea and went for the phone.

***

Night two began with much of the same craziness as the first but she was a step ahead this time, prepared for the initial rush. By the time early morning rolled around, she was pleasantly tipsy and all smiles when Finn slipped through the door again. He returned her smile with raised brows and she looked him over as he sat at the counter and took off his jacket.

His face was all cleaned up, the bruises over his eye and cheek already starting to lighten, and his brow properly stitched. Without the mess of blood, she noticed his freckles standing out over his nose and cheeks and the sharp cut of his jaw with the slight shading of stubble.

Without a word, she slid the 100 pound note to him, an amused, if not a bit impressed, smirk forming on his lips.

“I can’t take this,” she said simply, Finn pursing his lips with a nod.

“Fair enough,” he replied before his smirk widened, “It  _was_ a pretty big tip for non-decaf.”

Rae blushed and she cleared her throat, quickly shifting gears.

“What brings you back then?” He shrugged and stretched through a yawn.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he muttered and she took a second look at him, noting his reddened eyes and the bags under them, “Reckoned I’d take a walk, tire myself out.”

“That doesn’t explain you coming here,” she noted. His head tilted and he scrunched his nose at her.

“I thought maybe your sparkling conversation would knock me out right quick.” Her lips parted with a small scoff and he bit back a smile, “You seem different… happier.”

Rae didn’t think it was a good idea to tell a virtual stranger the reason for her good mood was a stiff drink and a shag so she settled for waving it off and leaning onto the counter.

“What’ll it be, Finley?”

“Well, as I’ve got work in,” he paused to check his watch, “two hours, I suppose I’ll take a coffee,” he finished with a wink, “Non-decaf, love.”


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT*

“Blur or Oasis? Are we in primary?”

 

“It’s a simple question, Rae.”

 

Rae hadn’t expected to see Finn after the first two times but he stopped in the next day. He was proving to be a nice distraction from the monotony of her last couple hours. 

 

“Fine. Oasis.” At his satisfied nod, she turned the question back at him. 

 

“Oasis. Obviously,” he replied, sipping his coffee and looking at her over the rim, “Be Here Now or What’s the Story?”

 

“What’s the Story,” she retorted, raising a brow, “ _Obviously_.”

 

Finn wrinkled his nose and Rae scoffed, her arms crossing.

 

“I bet you’re one of those birds that cries at Champagne Supernova,” he taunted, a sly smile growing as she rolled her eyes.

 

“So what if I do? That song is fucking beautiful,” she said. He shrugged and pursed his lips with a nod.

 

“I bet you know as much about music as my mum,” she countered, leaning forward onto her arms. Finn’s gaze dropped to her chest and he swallowed as he met her eyes with a scowl.

 

“You’re breaking my heart, girl,” he said, putting a hand to his chest.

 

“Aw, so sensitive,” she teased and reached over to pat his shoulder. 

 

Finn caught her wrist, his thumb running over her palm. She gasped and he smirked before letting her go. He raised his mug and she looked him over, taking in his rumpled jeans and t-shirt. His leather jacket hung on the back of his chair and she watched as he shook his damp fringe out of his eyes.

 

“Stop staring at me,” he said, his eyes narrowing a bit over his mug, “Freaks me out.”

 

“I’m not staring at you,” she retorted hastily, her nose wrinkling.

 

“Right, whatever,” he carped before checking his watch, “I’d better go.” 

 

“Where ya off to, then?” Rae asked without thinking, internally kicking herself as he chuckled and put on his jacket.

 

“Work,” he said, biting back a smile as she raised her brows at him, “I fix cars at my mate’s garage.” Now that he was standing, she noticed the faded logo reading _The Chop Shop_ on his shirt as well as oil stains on his jeans.

 

“That’s not all you do though,” she asserted, tilting her head. 

 

Finn half-shrugged and smiled before dropping a tenner on the counter.

 

“Laters, Rae.” He waved as he backed up a step and turned to leave.

 

***

 

When he came in again, it was closer to the end of her shift and she was in the midst of mopping the floor. He approached her carefully and leaned on a nearby table. She paused to get his usual order and he raised a hand to stop her.

 

“I’m alright,” he offered, smiling and crossing his arms. She shot him a curious look as she continued to clean.

 

“Don’t you have somewhere better to be?” At his answering furrowed brow, she waved a hand around and looked at him meaningfully.

 

“I like talking to you,” he paused to give her a once over and she froze slightly under his scrutiny, “I don’t like talking to anyone.”

 

Rae smiled and lightly cleared her throat as she went to put the mop away. The rolling bucket snagged on a loose tile and she started to slip as the resistance jarred her.

 

Before she could feel the cold and hard impact of the floor, Finn reached out to catch her. His hold slowed her descent but pulled him down as well and he barely caught himself over her. He remained close, looking her face over in concern.

 

“Y’alright?” She nodded and licked her lips, Finn’s attention falling to it. His eyes seemed to darken before he met hers.

 

“When do you get off?” he asked lowly, his tone almost gravelly.

 

“A few minutes,” she mumbled, feeling her pulse speed up from his voice and steady gaze. 

 

“You got somewhere to be?” he continued smoothly, his eyes boring into hers.

 

“Maybe,” she breathed, trying to keep her voice coy but his lips curled into a smirk as he looked at her mouth again.

 

“Want some company?”

 

***

 

Fifteen minutes later, Rae opened her front door, Finn shuffling in behind her and glancing around as they took off their jackets and she went towards the kitchen.

 

“Nice place.” She heard him moving around behind her, his boots creaking on the wood floor. She offered a quick, 'Thanks,' as she opened the fridge and bent to survey the shelves.

 

“D’ya want a drink? I’ve got beer, water, wine…” She stood straight and turned as Finn came closer and reached around her for a beer. 

 

“I thought you didn’t drink,” she said curiously, watching as his head tilted and he cracked open the can and handed it to her.

 

“I don’t,” he replied, reaching around her for another, “Beer’s the exception.”

 

She huffed incredulously before taking a sip and heading for the record player. She took off the Stone Roses and began flipping through her collection for something else.

 

“Didn’t take you for a Roses fan.” Rae shivered as Finn came up behind her, his arm lightly brushing hers.

 

“Why?” she asked, almost accusingly, and he chuckled, holding up his hands, “I know my music.”

 

She faced him after pulling a record out of the stack and setting it down. They stood close as he raised a brow and smirked.

 

“Do you?”

 

The needle dropped and Rae couldn’t suppress her grin as Sabotage started, Finn’s lips quirking as he glanced away and breathed a laugh, shaking his head.

 

“S’not bad for mainstream,” she teased before starting to back away.

 

Rae dropped to the couch, pulling her legs up and to the side. Her skirt rode up a bit and Finn’s eyes locked on the revealed skin. He swallowed hard before sitting close, his arm stretched over the back. Their eyes met as he sipped his beer.

  
  
“You live here alone?” he asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

  
  
“I share it with my best mate,” she said, taking a deep swig, “She’s never here though.”

  
  
Finn smiled slightly, his fingers playing with her hair absently.

  
  
“Must get lonely,” he said, his eyes going over her face, lingering on her lips.

  
  
“Sometimes,” she whispered. He opened his mouth to speak again but she leaned closer, her finger going to his lips.

  
  
“No more talking, Finley.” 

 

As soon as her hand dropped, their cans were set down abruptly and Finn’s lips were on hers, his hand burying in her hair. She leaned into him and fisted a hand in his t-shirt to tug him closer. Their slow kisses became heated quickly and his hands moved to her sides.

 

“C’mere,” he murmured against her mouth, his fingers tightening and pulling until she was kneeling and shifting on top of him.

 

His tongue touched hers as she settled against him, his hands running over her thighs, pushing her skirt up to feel her skin. Her hands explored his shoulders, moving to his sternum and down his chest. His breath hitched when she reached his stomach and brought her fingertips under his shirt. He groaned as she quickly started to undo his belt, jerking at his waistband impatiently.

 

Finn pulled away and stripped his shirt before reaching to undo her shirt buttons, Rae tugging his belt off and unzipping his jeans. 

 

“Bedroom?” he panted against her lips, Rae giving him a breathless nod and rising from his lap.

 

They stood hastily, stumbling towards the hallway. Barely parting, Finn pulled at her skirt while kicking off his jeans as she led them through her bedroom door and to the bed. He moved over her and she brought her legs up and around him, her thighs hugging his sides. His mouth dropped to her neck and he kissed and licked down to her chest, his hand sneaking under her knickers and touching her.

 

Rae cried out and fisted a hand in his hair, holding him against her as he nipped at her breasts. She sat up slightly to take off her bra and once her breasts were bare, he palmed them, his thumbs rubbing her nipples. She started to pull down her knickers and he bit his lip as he looked her over, his eyes dark and blazing.

 

Finn’s eyes fell shut and his breath shortened as Rae pulled his boxers down and moved her hand along his shaft. She reached for a condom in the bedside drawer and ripped the corner with her teeth before quickly rolling it on him. He kissed her roughly and rubbed his cock against her, coating his tip with her wetness. She whined at his teasing and bit his lip.

 

“Finn, now,” she moaned, his mouth moving to her neck. 

 

He ran his tongue over her pulse point and sucked before thrusting into her. She felt him grin against her skin as she gasped, whimpering as he sped up. Her legs tightened around him and they moved together, Finn’s groans vibrating against her neck. He pulled away and met her eyes, watching her face as he brought his hips against hers harder.

 

“Feel good?” he murmured, smirking at Rae’s attempted shrug.

 

“S’alright,” she breathed, biting back a moan when he pushed her legs higher up and deepened his thrusts.

 

He kissed her, his tongue sweeping her mouth as their hips collided and the pressure rose. She felt it build impossibly high until it splintered and her head dropped back as waves of pleasure went through her body. 

 

Finn swore as she came, tightening around him, and he fell over the edge a moment later, a string of curses flowing from his mouth. He rolled to her side with a rough exhale, both trying to catch their breath. 

 

When silence fell between them, Rae moved to face him, Finn turning his head towards her. He stiffened as she ran a finger under his eye and along his cheek.

 

“How’d you get the shiner?” 

 

“I was in a fight,” he answered evasively, raising his shoulder in a shrug.

 

“And?” His brow lowered and she sighed and rephrased, “Why?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he quipped, his mouth twisting mischievously.

 

“Fine, don’t tell me,” she argued. She rolled her eyes but her lips quirked as he flipped and pinned her down with a cheeky grin.

 

“No more talking, Rae,” he whispered huskily in her ear before kissing her again, muffling her answering moan.

 

***

 

Rae woke to mid-morning sunlight streaming through her window and an empty space next to her. She shook her head and her hands ran through her hair.

 

She wasn’t that surprised to see Finn gone but she’d expected to at least hear him leave or get a note. It seemed that maybe he was too fit and mysterious to stick around.

 

_ It was fun while it lasted _

 

She shivered at the thought, her mind running over the morning and the several orgasms Finn had coaxed out of her before they’d passed out.

 

“No wonder I slept through him leaving,” she mused quietly before stretching and standing. She’d just pulled her robe on and stepped into the hallway when the front door rattled and started to swing open.


End file.
